your coming with me
by jgard2015
Summary: janyu gets kidnapped by an evil organization to create a powerful digomon
1. the discovery

The order

In a lab in San Francisco a scientist was angry.

I can't create the ultimate powerful digimon ever.

He slammed his fist into the computer and a profile appeared and he read

Janu Wong

Hypnos

Created digimon

Perfect he shouted

I'll kidnap Wong to create an ultimate digimon to rule both the human world and the digital world evilly.

Now I just have to go to yodobashi Japan to get him.

And he left in his helicopter to Japan.


	2. the capture

The capture

The helicopter landed on top of the Hypnos building. And Kline who almost looks like yamaki got out. He quietly opened a tile and looked in through the roof. He then used a device to make the computers go hay wire causing everyone to leave. But before Janyu could get out Kline jumped down and wrapped his arm around Janyu and covered his mouth with the other. He then used his grappling hook to get back on the roof. Yamaki tried to barricade the roof but Kline already got in to the helicopter with Janyu and he then flew of while still holding on to Janyu tightly.


	3. the first surgery

The first surgery

Kline landed back in San Francisco while still clutching Janyu. He then got out went in the building and carried Janyu through a long corridor. He then carried him to an operating room handed and handed him to a surgeon.

I want to have laser eye surgery done on him.

Ok said the surgeon

He then laid Janyu on the operating table and put a big strap over his body so he won't move while Kline covered janyu's mouth and put his hand on his forehead to hold it down.

What's his name?

Janyu Wong

The surgeon wrote the name on the clipboard and removed janyu's glasses.

He then putted drops in both eyes and use tape to tape the eyelids to make the eyes stay open. He then put a mechanical slicer over the left eye and rubbed solution on it. He then put a blade that will create a flap before the lazars apply. He then probed the flap and removed it. Then he prepared the surface for the lazar. He then used the lazar on the eye and putted the flap back. Then he brushed it with a micro sponge. He then removed the tape and remove the strap and Kline lifted Janyu of the table still covering his mouth and holding the body.

I do the right eye later I got another surgery lined up said the surgeon.

Ok said Kline and he carried Janyu to his room


	4. Janyu's alone

Janyu's Alone

Kline carried janyu down a long coridor and stopped at a room across from his. He then held Janyu with one hand while he opened the door with the other he than walked in to a room that looks like a pent house and laid janyu on the bed and remove his shoes and placed them on the side of the bed. Then Kline exicted the room shutting the door and locking it. Janyu sat up trying to get used to seeing out of his left eye with out his glasses.

he then got up walked to the door tried to open it but could'nt

must be lock he said he then went over to the window and looked at the new city while kline was watching through a secerity camera.

i wonder if Yamaki is looking for the guy that captured me he said. there's no phone so i can't call mayumi. i wonder if Yamaki told her i was kidnapped he said or if he could get out of hypnos when everything went crazy during my capture.

He then looked around the room and saw an orange t-shirt and black track shorts he tooked them and went in to the bathroom to change he came out of the bathroom and climbed in to bed to sleep of the pain during the surgery. then kline quietly snuck in to his room and grabbed the clothes janyu was wearing putted them in a bag and quitly left.


	5. fully rested

Fully rested

Janyu woke up at 11:30 he then got out of bed and saw a ham sandwich on a plate he ate the sandwich and tried the door again but it was still locked.

i wonder why that guy kidnapped me he said. i'm not rich so i don't have a lot of money.

he then looked out the window at the beautiful scenery.

Why does he want me here anyway. i don't know where i am.

meanwhile kline was dropping janyu's old clothes off at the salvation army.

soon janyu he said you would have no memory of your family and you could explore new york as much as you want

then he went to starbucks and got a coffee and sat down to drink it.


End file.
